Preschool Madness
by Black Lily Angel
Summary: In which the stories of Yoichi and Aya are told. Small inter-connected drabbles on the on goings of preschool in the Alice Academy. Just how much chaos can five year old kids cause?
1. Chapter One

**Preschool Madness**

**Summary: In which the stories of Youchi and Aya are told. Small inter-connected drabbles on the on goings of preschool in the Alice Academy. Just how much chaos can five year old kids cause?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice! **

"**Okay class it's free time now! You can all play inside the classroom! But remember that in just a little while it will be nap time!" announced their teacher, Mitsuki Kouyome.**

**She was a tall woman standing at 5'8. She had mid-night colored hair that was usually let loose to fall in waves to her waist. Her eyes were a brilliant magenta color that changed depending on her moods. Her face almost always had a smile that the children enjoyed. **

**Today she had a black short sleeved shirt with a v-neck. Under that shirt she had a dark blue undershirt. She also had white shorts that reached her knees with a black and pink flower on her right side. Black flats covered her feet.**

"**Tank you Mitsuki-sensie!" chorused the five year old children that made up her class. In truth there were not many in her class because most children came at older ages. There were only thirteen children in her class.**

**Mistuki smiled at the children looking for two children in particular. One was the little girl that had come here only two short days ago. The other, however, was one of her favorite pupils; Youchi Hijiri.**

**Now, it was true that teachers shouldn't play match makers but then again. Who ever said she was a normal teacher? Besides she was positive they would make the cutest couple!**

**Spotting him rather quickly she beckoned him over. "Youchi-kun please come here. There's some one I'd like for you to meet!"**

**A/N: So what did ya think? Good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you think so far! Oh and just so you know. Remember that they are five year old kids so if I make a mistake in their speech forgive me but hey you don't see three year old kids speaking perfectly do you?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Preschool Madness**

**Summary: In which the stories of Youchi and Aya are told. Small inter-connected drabbles on the on goings of preschool in the Alice Academy. Just how much chaos can four year old kids cause?**

**Discliamer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

><p>Youchi POV<p>

When Mitsuki-sensie said that it was free time I went near the window instead of playing with the other kids. I don't wanna play with the rest of them because they are too stupid to play with. Most of the time they don't get a word I say cause I'm lots smarter than them.

I also think that they're scared of me. I usually keep my emerald eyes with no emotions. They sometimes make fun of my hair color calling me "Oldie Youchi". I'm almost always alone except for when Onii-san comes!

Then he scares those stupid bullies away! And also that when Onee-san comes with him we play too! She isn't scared of my ghost friends. All the other kids are friad of them. But they not scary.

I'm interrupted by Mitsuki-sensie's voice. "Youchi-kun please come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet!" I wonder why her face is so... exci- umm what was that word? Onee-san uses it a lots. Exited? Exci-exce-excited! Excited! Mitsuki-sensie looks so excited.

"Hai, Mitsuki-sensie. I'm coming," I called back calmly while walking to her desk. I wonder what sensie want? Guess I'll see right now because I'm at her desk. Standing next to her is new girl. I forgotten her name but she was going to be like rest so I didn't even bother to.

She had red hair that went to her waist. Her eyes reminded me of the smoke that came from a fire. Like the smoke that appears when Onii-san burns something. What made me curious about her was that she had the boys uniform and not the girls. Was she a crazy?

What could sensie want **_him_** to do with the girl? Maybe she wanted us to be partners. It happened with Onii-san and Onee-san so it could be possible but did it have to be with this ugly girl? Seeing that Mitsuki-sensie was about to speak I started to pay attention to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww poor Yo-chan! I made him a loner. XD lol. But not to worry! Because by next chapter he won't one... as much. Hope ya like it! Please review! **

**I've also decided to make a little contest! Whoever can guess the new girl's Alice or is the closest to it gets to have their own character made! Their character will also be a main character but I will only announce the winner in the third chappie. So guess way! And no hint! It just makes it all that harder for you but funner for me! ;D**


	3. Tempt Chatper

**Sorry. No new chapter but this is important trust me! Please read it and help spread it around!**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kimiko no Mizuki

ShikiKira

.xX

* * *

><p><strong>It would be helpful if all you readers with accounts would put this as a temp chapter. This was how I found out about this. Thanks it would be appreciated.<strong>

**~SakuraNekoChan**


	4. Author's Note

Hey… I know I have been severely behind on all my updates to my stories but what can I say? My life has been really busy as of late. I have something important I need to tell you all. Very important indeed.

.

.

.

I'm giving up on fan fiction. 

Please check out my profile for more information and if you have any questions feel free to pm me or leave a review. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me. You guys are awesome! :)


End file.
